zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Ara-Bunny Night
It was not uncommon for the cops of Zootopia to try out different hobbies outside of their jobs, and Judy was no different in this regard. She had tried out a lot of things, from carrot farming to a short but sweet career in girl scouts when she was a child. Yet none of these really left an impact on her, and she hadn´t considered other hobbies later. But as the saying goes, anyone in Zootopia can be anything. Surprises are an everyday thing there. Just for kicks, Judy once decided to try out belly dancing under the instruction of a fennec dancer at Sahara Square, and turned out to be pretty good at it. She even showed off her skills to Nick in a very surprising way during their visit there, and he was beyond impressed. The rabbit went to take a few more lessons and eventually the fennec instructor decided to give her a chance to show off her skills more. A brand new nightclub was being opened at Sahara Square called Desert Bloom. There would be a big opening night with lowered prices on all food and drink, a lot of games with great prizes and all sorts of great entertainment, including belly dancing. Judy´s instructor had given her a chance to perform together with her best pupil and one of the greatest names in Zootopia´s entertainment industry. An idol loved by prey and predator alike, the angel with horns named Gazelle. Judy was very excited but also a bit nervous at the same time. It was great that she´d get to perform with her favourite star in the whole city and Nick would be there to see it too, but this time the crowd watching her would be bigger than before. Even though nobody else in the ZPD besides Nick was interested in the nightclub opening, she felt very anxious to perform in the front of a big audience. At the moment, an already prepared Gazelle was in the dressing room of the club with Judy, helping her get prepared for the show too. The rabbit was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a red top and skirt similar to the ones worn by Gazelle, except more in the style of a belly dancer rather than a pop star. Gazelle was now tying up her ears to a hairtie like a ponytail. "I´m not sure about this.... I guess you can call it stage fever", the rabbit said to herself. "Don´t worry, it´ll be fine! Just do as I do on stage. You´ve taken so many lessons, you can do it", the pop star said, while putting Judy´s gold jewelry on her paws, ankles and neck. "My boyfriend Nick´s watching this too. He has seen me dance before, but what if he sees me bungle in public?" Judy asked. "Honestly, when someone you love is seeing you perform something you´re passionate about, it often encourages you to try harder and you´re more likely to succeed. My boyfriend watched me do this too when I first started my hobby. Love can turn an ugly duckling into a swan on stage, as I always say", Gazelle encouraged her. "Yeah, leave the sappy metaphors for your annual Miss Zootopia speech", Judy laughed as Gazelle was adjusting her headdress. "I guess so. To put it simply, just remember to do your best and be yourself in front of him. That´s all I can say to it", Gazelle smiled. After she had put the veils around Judy´s paws, she turned the mirror so that Judy could see the result. "You look lovely!" she said. "T-thank you. When will we start?" Judy asked. "Let´s see...Oh, it´s only two minutes left! We better get there already!" Gazelle led Judy out of the room, passing her tiger bodyguards on the way. Meanwhile, the main hall of the club was bustling with activity. The entire club was decorated like a sultan´s palace, and both the staff and even the customers were dressed accordingly. There was a lot of gambling in the tables, and delicious summer food and drink were served everywhere. On one of the tables, Nick Wilde himself was sitting there and enjoying a cool drink. Going with the dress code of the opening night, he had put on a sultan hat and robes that he had found on a cheap party costume shop. Sure they didn´t look very authentic, but he just wanted to find fitting wear for the evening as fast and cheap as possible. "Oh Carrots, this is going to be one hell of an evening", he thought while anxiously waiting for the show. He had watched a couple of magic tricks and acrobatics on the stage that night already, but seeing Judy´s belly dance was the thing he waited the most. Suddenly, the stage was lit up again and all the customers´ gazes turned towards it. There was no announcer to declare the performances of the evening there, so the entertainment was played in a rather random order. But the piece de resistance was now coming. Oriental dance music started playing as curtains parted, revealing Judy and Gazelle. They started their dance, moving gracefully across the stage in the tune of the music. Nick looked lovestruck and impressed. Judy looked even more beautiful here than she did when she surprised him at the hotel, and the fact that she was now doing it with an actual expert at dancing made it a look even better. With their wave-like undulations and hip shaking, the two performers were impressing the audience too. Judy wasn´t feeling nervous anymore, but all this movement still felt very tense to her. After a few minutes, the dance finally ended as Judy and Gazelle both dropped their arm veils on the floor. The audience was clapping, cheering and whistling intensely. Money and roses flew into the stage as they waved to the audience. Judy even blew a kiss at Nick, who blushed furiously. Some time passed, and Nick went towards the backstage with a big bouquet he had kept in the locker for some time before this. He was waiting for Judy to come out with him, as she was now there counting the money they got from the dance. "39, 40. Way to work those veils, little lady", Gazelle handed Judy her share of the profits as she was leaving. "Pleasure dancing with you, Gazelle! Maybe I´ll do this again someday if I have the time", Judy thanked her idol. "Mind if I make a Dancing with Judy app? I´m sure it´d become a surprise hit", Gazelle joked. "Ehhh..." Judy tried to say sheepishly as she left the door. She was a little worried that if Bogo and Clawhauser found about this, they´d probably tease her for it a bit. "I take that as a yes", Gazelle said with an impish smile. As the rabbit was going to the locker room to retrieve her casual clothes she had left there, Nick came to her with the bouquet. "Here´s something for the Princess of the Stage", Nick handed it to her. "Thank you, oh Sultan of Hustlestan", Judy joked. "You did well there. I hadn´t seen anything so beautiful here at this part of the city. Would you like to celebrate your night of success with me?" Nick asked. "You don´t even have to ask", Judy said. Nick went to order them two cool fruit nectars and two large ice cream dishes that were about the same size as the Junior sizes at Jerry Jumbeaux´s café. After enjoying them, Nick led Judy to the balcony of the nightclub where they could get a good view of the city at night. "It looks so lovely at this time of summer", Nick said, sitting on a silk carpet on the balcony. "I´d love to fly with a magic carpet there with you to get a better view", Judy said wistfully. "You´ve read too much fairy tales...but it´d be a good idea, I can´t deny that", Nick smiled. Judy sighed in satisfaction. All the stage excitement was now over, and she could have a relaxing moment with the person who was the most impressed with her performance. "I can´t believe I actually succeeded in the show. Everybody applauded at me, and Gazelle praised me to death. And I´m not even a professional dancer", the rabbit said. "You can´t believe, but I could believe all the time, honestly. However, it´s just a show to me and nothing more. Whether you´d be prancing in the stage in gold and silk or catching thugs with me on your uniform, you´re still the same beautiful, brave and kind bunny in my eyes. Being yourself always helps", Nick told. Judy was surprised to hear such encouraging and kind words from Nick´s mouth, considering how many cynical realist tendencies he usually had. "Thanks for the kind words", she smiled coyly. "But there´s one thing that would make this Ara-Bunny....I mean Arabian Night perfect that´s missing", Nick said. "What?" Judy pretended to be curious, even though she knew the answer already. Nick took the rabbit in his arms and started kissing her. It all looked like it came straight from an One Thousand and One Nights storybook, with a dashing turban-wearing fox and a fair belly dancer rabbit kissing each other in the moonlight on top of an oriental-styled building. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics